kingdom_of_lost_soulsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Power ranking on Sario
The power-rankings: Sario is a world that has around itself an extremely active field of energy which helps the living to evolve and advance based on the amount of energy they accumulate, such making the vegetation overgrown, the beasts ridiculously powerful and some of them turning into gigantic monstruosities. For humans and other similar species, this energy has as an effect the ridiculous superpowers they gain by accumulating and circulating this kind of energy through their chakras and meridians. The amount of power accumulated and cultivated has more stages, being separated from Normal Person, which is represented by those who don’t do martial arts with the goal of opening their meridians and activating their chakras, up to Elder God, the stage reached only by those in the old legends. The rank and their descriptions are such: Normal Person: Is not separated into sub-stages and the raw strength can still be higher than those of normal people from Earth. Disciple: Separated in the 3 substages of Initiate where they can break wooden planks with their full power, Intermediate where they can break thin trunks with their full power, and Adept where they can already smash stones with their full power. Their bodies are stronger than a normal person's, but their chi control is barely there while their mana control is non-existent. Energy Fighter: Having a body strong enough to resist a much violent flow of the chi, at Initiate they can feel the chi all over their body, while mana becomes more apparent. At Intermediate they’re able to control the chi all over their body, being able to change the full focus of chi from one part of their body to another, and mana becomes controllable as well, at this point being able to choose their best element to focus on. Adept Energy Fighter is already able to emanate the chi outside their bodies, making for a colorful shade of aura to emanate outside their bodies, having now the option to create attacks that could also strike the inner organs of the enemy. The main element must be already chosen, their mana taking the form of the respective element. Great Fighter: At Initiate their external chi can cover their whole body, now having higher defensive and offensive abilities. They can also use their mana to enforce the emanation skill of their chi, giving off the effect of their respective element, each individual knowing by now which element is most compatible with their martial arts (fire, wind, darkness, etc.). Intermediate they can accurately control the external chi, enforcing their bodies to even further heights, while their mana could be used already on long-ranged strikes but with low destructive power. At Adept their ability to emanate chi grows stronger, now being able to also strike from a distance with their chi alone. However, the destructive power is low, making them combine it with mana for bonus damage. Core Warrior: at Initiate the control and purity of chi grow stronger, making the difference between ranks much more evident. The control over mana also grows, this being a stage where the Warrior is focused mainly on their foundations, the reason for being called Core Warrior. At Intermediate their releasing power grows exponentially as the destructive force of their chi alone can destroy even stones. Mana can already be controlled to take different specific forms (geometrical forms) to use in combat. At Adept, the Core Warrior completely enchanted the foundation, reaching new heights of control and purity over their body, chi, and mana, the raw power reaching new heights. Great Warrior: at Initiate they start to feel the external powers from nature. At Intermediate their auras grow stronger, making for any kind of external blows that are backed by a power lower than an Intermediate Core Warrior to be blocked by their auras alone. At Adept their chi strengthens while their elemental mana starts imbuing with the chi. Master: Initiate their chi gains full power and control as mana has already integrated with it, but only on the external layers. At Intermediate their meridians start flowing with mana as well, enlarging them even more, raising the limits of their chi-pool and completely gaining control over their own mana-pool. Adept Master is the one who can freely circulate both mana and chi everywhere around them, already able to even create their own skills and martial arts. Energy Master: At Initiate they can already enter in contact with the natural energies around themselves, being able to create stronger spells or skills. Intermediate is the one who touched the natural energies around and able to harshly control the nature itself. Adept can already control minor natural phenomena, their mental power growing to another level. Grandmaster: The Initiate Grandmaster can already enter in contact with the natural elements around themselves, able to use them together with their mana and chi in martial arts or High-ranked spells. The main element also being further enchanted. Intermediate, the power of nature around them naturally flows in tandem with their mana and chi, strengthening their spells and skills. At Adept they can already precisely control the natural phenomena that has as base the element used by the Grandmaster (if the main element is Fire, then the Grandmaster will show himself having some control over magma or even active volcanoes). Saint: The Initiate is sometimes freed from the limitations of using only one element as a base for their skills or spells, but mostly only having their main element enchanted while their control only growing stronger, becoming as natural as breathing. They will also touch further forms of their enchanted elements, such being able to choose new forms of their own element (Ex: Main element Shadow --> Has the ability to also use one of the following: Abyss, Darkness, Frost, Dark Fire, etc. The next element will be specific with the wielder's character). The Intermediate is already accustomed to their strength and fully grasped the limits of their new-found powers. There are no evident power-ups, but their techniques are incomparable to the Initiate Saint. Adept is able to completely control the new element and his body was integrated with it, such making the Saint completely familiar and resistant with the element, the body also gaining some traits of the element. Great Saint: Initiate, after suffering the pain of being integrated with an element or essence and also surviving, the mental powers are also enchanted together with the aura. At Intermediate telekinesis becomes something normal while space itself can be twisted at will. Adept the spiritual world starts to be felt, making for the mind alone to be able to use the surrounding mana without the need of entering into contact with it. Semi-God: Initiate Has great control over space itself as the power of nature can swirl and turn at their first command. When it comes to physical might, they could break a mountain with their fists alone, while normally controlling their mana can be comparable to a High-tier Spell. Intermediate are walking natural disasters. Entering into Intermediate stage of Semi-God power-rank means that one was able to fully enter into contact with their own entire spirit, observing themselves as they are, both as bad and good. Adept Semi-God is the one who was able to defeat its own inner demon, having such full control over their own powers, with no more mental barriers. Spiritual: Has no steps, being a state in which a Semi-God enters to reach Godhood. In this power-rank, the Spiritual enters into contact with the foundation of their own nature, choosing between two fundamental and primordial patches: Light or Darkness. While choosing, the individual is in a state of spirituality, feeling the universe itself and seeing all truth '''as it is. In this state the individual has many risks of being lost in the Infinite, their soul being then completely separated by the body and absorbed by the Universal currents. Common sense like ''good or bad ''has nothing to do with the chosen path, the Spiritual using their own primordial essence, deeply rotten in their soul, accepting it and breaking through the ways of a normal mortal. God: The Initiate fully reconstructed their foundation after successfully destroying and rebuilding their new body, the boundary of mana, chi, or elements no longer restricting them being now able to control the surrounding Energy itself. Intermediate successfully accommodating with their new body, they start to control the celestial energies that are foreign to the world they reside in, starting to enter into contact with other '''essences. Adept by using the foundation of the personal essence, the Adept God gets into contact with the Governor of their own essence (just like how Shen spoke with his own Greed, after reaching God power-rank he must enter once again in contact with the Entity that gave him this Greed. That one being called The Governor of Greed.), gaining new powers as their character gets strongly influenced by the essence they contracted. Elder God: Has no other substage, being the pinnacle of power from Sario bellow the True Gods. Fully professing in controlling themselves and the essence they contracted, the Elder God’s next step is going further into researching forms of the Truth '''and understanding them, connecting with the Superior Spirit and exceeding mortality, rising for reaching the powers of a '''True God. Category:Ranks-and-Categories